powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slime Mimicry
Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of slime. Technique of Slime Manipulation. Variation of Liquid Mimicry and Organic Mimicry. Not to be confused with Blob Physiology. Also Called *Goo Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Jelly/Ooze Mimicry/Physiology *Slime Body/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into slime/goo. User can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of slime/goo, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Amorphous Physiology *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Goo Generation *Near Intangibility: as long as the obstacle isn't slime-proofed they can pass through it. *Scattering/Reforming Techniques *Gookinetic Shapeshifting Associations *Blob Physiology *Liquid Mimicry *Malleable Anatomy *Organic Mimicry *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing slime/goo to fill the wounds. *Size Manipulation *Slime Manipulation **Goo Creature Creation **Slime Attacks Limitations *May need the practice to change back. *Some users may not be able to return to their original body/form. Known Users Cartoons Gamebooks Gallery Slime Princess Adventure Time.png|Slime Princess (Adventure Time) Goop Ben 10 Liquid Mimicry.gif|Goop the Polymorphs (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Slime Mimicry.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) transforms into slime. Gooigi_Appears.gif|Gooigi (Luigi's Mansion 3DS & 3) Vaqua.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, Vaqua (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant monster made of slime. Gorgeous George 2.gif|Gorgeous George's (Marvel Comics) gooey physiology allows him to be alter his shape and strength... Gorgeous George 3.gif|... and is highly resistant to damage. Suu_Monster_Musume.png|Suu (Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Smooze_ID_S5E7.png|Smooze (My Little Pony Series) Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) slug.gif|Due to his Mochi Mochi no Mi powers, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can turn his body into rice cake-like sticky slime. Solution Absorbing.gif|Solution Epsilon (Overlord) SLIME_MONSTER.jpg|Slime Monster (The Powerpuff Girls) Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade) Metamorphia_Goo.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) becomes sticky goo to attack the Freedom Fighters. Sh'Okanabo profile image.PNG|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) S.T.-Blobboid.gif|Blobboid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Rimuru Tempest Main.png|Rimuru Tempest (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) can mimic a human form ... Slime-I 0641.jpg|... while his original form is a slime. Slime Queen H.png|Slime Queen (Valkyrie Crusade) Empress_Slime_H.png|Empress Slime (Valkyrie Crusade) Pure_Slime_H.png|Pure Slime (Valkyrie Crusade) Slime.png|Slime (Valkyrie Crusade) Clayface (DC Comics).gif|Clayface (DCAU) Yellow Temperance Powa.gif|Rubber Soul's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) amorphous, yellow slime Stand, Yellow Temperance. Sunita.jpg|Sunita (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a yokai made out of slime. EvilSlime-RxC.png|Evil Slime (Ragna Crimson) Globby.jpeg|Globby (Big Hero 6: the Series) Nega Globby.jpeg|Nega-Globby (Big Hero 6: the Series) Nightmare Devil May Cry.jpg|The Demon Emperor's biological weapon of mass destruction, Nightmare (Devil May Cry) is an immensely powerful demonic slime which could laid waste to the Underworld itself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Goo-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries